(Szemen's Past)
by Juliet Scarlet
Summary: Zelda's mother orders and attack on the chain demons in order to steal their mystical chains believing she is doing good for her people. But what of everyone else?
1. Chapter 1- She told us to run

Zelda's mother snorted. "They knew we were coming," She paused and crossed her arms, "They're quite intelligent for a bunch of demons." She turned to face Anarvi, her Warrior. "I'm trusting you to find and decapitate every last one of those demons." She smirked. "We need every last inch of their chains."

Anarvi bowed. "Yes my queen." He rose up and unsheathed his sword. "Prepare yourselves." He ordered to his men. He opened the doors leading off the ship, he turned his head slightly to face the queen.

"I'll make sure I bring back their leader's head for you m'lady." He motioned his men off the ship and closed the door. The queen laughed a bit and looked at her daughter.

"Zelda, what's wrong? You've been uneasy this entire trip it seems."

Zelda slowly walked out of the shadows, holding tightly to her stuffed bunny.

"...Mommy, why are the soldiers so mean to the demons?" She sniffled a bit. "I don't get what they did wrong..."

The queen looked at her, "They're monsters Zelda. They need to be stopped and-" Her voice came to a halt at the sound of ear shattering screams. The queen scurried over to the window, looking down. "My my." She smiled slightly as she watched the soldiers decapitate the demons and tear out the chains from inside their body. Zelda scurried over to the window, a look of horror rose to a face. The queen noticed and sighed,

"This is the only way sweet heart. We need their powers to lock the remaining demons away. This is the only way to retrieve them."

Zelda's face softened a bit, looking down at the demons and the Hylians soldiers. "B-but mother...t-he soldiers... They're tearing the demons limbs off while they're still living..." She looked out the window of the ship. She watched blood spilled out of the demons as their chains were pulled from inside them. She winced a bit.

The queen looked down at the scene, "So?" She snickered a bit as their screams of agony echoed across the island. 'Like a horrific melody.' She thought and closed her eyes.

Zelda continued to look out the window, "..Mommy that's cruel."

"Demons are vile creatures. Every ounce of pain inflicted on them is what they deserve."

"...Really?" She walked up next to her mother.

"Yes Zelda, demons are monsters. They all deserve to die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on?" Britina glared up at them from her book. "This better be good if you dared to interrupt me."

"Lillian please. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of them and I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I promise." He opened the curtain walking outside. He ran down the hill, unsheathing his claws. Lillian stared at her husband until he was out of site, then wiped some tears from her eyes.

"MOM!" Britina whined. "Explain what's going on right now!" She stomped her foot and groaned, then turned to Szemen and shook him, "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Szemen jerked awake and slapped her away. "I'm awake I'm awake geez." He glared at her, then turned to his mom. He tilted his head. "Mom, why are you crying?"

Lillian wiped the tears away from her eyes, then walked over her purse made of chains and picked it up. "Szemen, Britina. We have to leave."

Szemen looked at her concerned while Britina groaned. "Okay I'll go pack my things." She began walking to her room, an arm blocked in her way. Lillian looked at her daughter urgently. "No. We have to leave now." Her ears twitched, a black object rolled in between her legs.

"BOMB!" She shrieked and grabbed a hold of her kids. She jumped out the window, her blond hair blowing in the vicious wind. Her wings sprouted as she flew upward away from the chaos and destruction. Szemen and Britina shrieked in their mother's arms.

"Are you two alright?!" She yelled over the explosion.

"Aha." He smirked and aimed his bow and arrow at the woman. "I knew someone was inside." He released the arrow, it pierced Lillian's arm and she screeched in pain. She felt her grip loosening on her children as she plummeted to the ground.

"MOM!" Szemen and Britina screamed as they fell from the sky.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm dying like this!" Britina's fingers began to glow as she waved them in the air. They all began levitating in your hair.

Szemen blinked, "Britina, this is amazing! When did you learn-" His voice was cut off by them suddenly plummeting to the ground once more.

"Pitiful." Anarvi started walking towards them, two soldiers at his side. He stood by Lillian. "You must be the wife of that one chain demon that ran out of that mess of a house." He paused, "Or are demons so vile they don't have partners, just whores." He laughed as well as the two other Hylian soldiers.

Her eyes widened as she laid on her side, coughing up blood as she spoke, "W-where, where is my husband?"

He smirked, then reached into his bag. He pulled out a head, "Might this be your husband?"

Lillian's eyes widened, tears poured out and she laid on the ground sobbing quietly, her life was ending. "O-oh God...why.."

Szemen and Britina stared at the head of their father. They couldn't speak. Britina turned to her mother, then her brother. Szemen stared at his mother and father and began to cry. He fell to his knees. "T-this happened...way too fast I can't.." He held onto his head.

Anarvi stared down at them, then drew his sword. "Don't make this difficult on me." He sighed, "Which one of you, is a chain demon? Answer me and I'll kill one and spare the rest."

Szemen froze and continued staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the soldiers.

"There's only one chain demon in this family," She growled, "And you slayed him."

Britina pushed Szemen towards the soldiers, knocking him to the ground.

"H-HIM! He's the chain demon!" Britina pointed at her brother, toppled over on the grass. "Take him! Now leave us alone!" She shouted at them.

Szemen stared back at her in shock and tried scurrying away from the soldiers. Anarvi picked him up by his neck. "Ahh, so you're the chain demon." He raised his sword up to his neck. "You look pretty weak to me." He sliced the demon's neck gently, causing a bit of blood to emerge.

Lillian's head shot up. "YOU RELEASE HIM!" She stood up and with the last of her strength, she murmured a few words, causing the soldiers to be thrown back a great distance. Szemen was released from the Anarvi's grip and fell to the ground.

Lillian choked on blood, then looked up at her children weakly. "G-go.." She collapsed to the ground, then shrieked. "RUN!"

Szemen took Britina's hand and began running away from the scene. Britina screamed and tried to resist her brother. "M-MOM! W-what about mom!?"

Szemen continued to run, pulling Britina with him. "She told us to run," There were tears streaming down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2- You ruined everything

"I-I think we got away!" She panted, trying to catch her breath. "I mean, we're on the other side of the island. Hylians don't have that good of stamina anyway." She looked at her brother who remained silent. "HEY!" She hit him on the head.

"OW!" He rubbed his head and looked up at her, "What was that for?!"

She glared at him, "You ruined EVERYTHING!" She screamed and began to cry.

Szemen stared at her and tilted his head, "How?! I didn't do anything!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled her towards him, "If you would've just gone with them mom wouldn't have died!" She dropped him and turned away.

Szemen's eyes widened, "T-they were probably just going to kill you both anyway after they got what they wanted..I mean-"

Britina spun around to face him a scream, "IT'S YOUR FAULT MOM'S DEAD!" There were tears streaming down her face, "Why do you have to be so worthless huh?! You're so damn weak I can't believe you're even my BROTHER!" All her anger that she held up inside her was spilling out, she couldn't stop herself.

Szemen's eyes watered a bit, "I-it's not my fault it's no-"

"SHUT UP! GOD you're so ANNOYING!" She cuffed her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear your voice anymore!"

Szemen wiped his eyes, he struggled to speak, "T-then I'll stop talki-"

"NO. I'm done." She murmured a few words, white wings sprouted from her shoulders. She began flying in the opposite direction as him.

Szemen's eyes widened, "S-sister! Where are you going?!" He called after her, "..Please don't leave me alone.." He whispered.

She flew higher into the sky, then turned around slightly. She glared at him. "..Just, wait for them to come kill you, alright? You're probably the only one left anyway." She turned away from him. "Watching after you is just going to slow me down." She began flying away, her hands touching the clouds as she flew higher and higher.

"SISTER COME BACK!" He cried, "COME BACK!" He started running after her. "PLEASE DON'T GO-" His foot became tangled in a root, causing him to fall flat on his face. Blood was dripping down his face from the open cuts, he looked up and whimpered, "Britina...please.." He knew she couldn't hear him. "D-don't leave me alone please.." He started to cry. "No. No no..." He buried his face in his hands, not caring if he smeared blood everywhere. "...I don't want to be alone..." He lifted himself up, just for pain to shoot up his leg. He fell again, scratching up his face a bit more. He looked back to notice his foot still caught in the root. He reached down and pulled his foot out. He yelped a bit as pain shot up his leg once again.

"I-I, I must've messed my leg up.." He said softly. "...Like I mess up everything else."

He attempted to stand, then stopped himself.

"..What am I doing?" He started laughing a bit, tears still streaming down his face. He looked up and noticed it was starting to rain.

"I'm...I'm completely alone.." His eyes widened and he covered his face. "Completely, alone.."

He started laughing again, "I'm, I'm going to die out here!" He sat down, then leaned back, letting the rain hit his face.

He covered his face again.

It started to rain harder.

Drowning out his sobs.


End file.
